Blood Ties
by Rhianon-chan
Summary: An ancient prophecy reveals a new power, in one of the most unexpected places. Now blade must stop a new evil as it rises and it all revolves around the most unlikely person. :discontinued:
1. Prolouge

Blood Ties  
  
Vamist sat in his desk, pouring over what had been salvaged from the  
book of Anubis, trying to find something important; something  
overlooked previous times, something that would make him immortal.  
  
He had almost given up. After all, he had been searching since the  
downfall of Frost. Even through the rise of the new spices of vampire  
he had never stopped. Constantly searching for something Blade could  
not sabotage, something he could unlock. Something powerful.  
  
He was about to retire for the night when he saw it, something  
forgotten for lost, a piece of the tapestries that had not been  
translated, that had been over looked! It was old and barely  
recognisable, but there. It was so worn out that the papyrus was almost  
see-through, the computer was unable to translate it so it was  
overlooked, but not anymore. Vamist opened the logs of what had been  
saved since Blade's attack on the archives. There! He had found it! I  
still existed and was sitting in storage as to protect it from further  
damage.  
  
He ordered the piece to be brought to his office to study it. He  
marvelled at the writing. How many had been sacrificed to write the  
book? Hundreds? Thousands? At least a hundred, for it was written in  
blood and it was thousands of pages long, even though less than a  
hundred where left. He looked at what he had to translate and was  
forced to sigh, this was going to be a very, long night. 


	2. Monday Morning

Hi! This is my first story, don't kill me if you hate it. Some info, I'm useing the layout from the first movie for Blade's hideout, OK? Anyhow, I don't own Blade but I do own Jade, Vamist, and any other character I made up.

Blood Ties  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Another vampire lead had just run cold. It was getting harder and  
harder to find anything out now days, things where being kept under  
wraps. People that might encounter trouble where not informed anymore  
on what was going on. Blade had killed less than three vampires that  
month and was getting wrestles with the waiting. He had polished his  
sword more times than he cared to count and was about to leave to find  
some action when Whistler came out with more news on another lead.  
  
"This time it's a robbery in a middle-class home, they either must be  
getting desperate or there's something of importance in there,"  
  
"I hope this isn't another wild goose chase, cause I'm not becoming  
the local police department around here."  
  
"It's all we got now and I wouldn't have found anything on a robbery  
if nothing was going to happen,"  
  
"I hope your right about this,"  
  
"I hope so to."  
  
He had done it. Vamist had done it. He had found a way to overcome it  
all. He had found a way to win. He had found a way to stop all that  
apposed him. Now the hard part, going through with it all. He had to  
find the equipment, and the person, to make it all come together. The  
person. That was the only flaw in the plan. The hidden text contained  
instructions to summon a great evil. But he needed the person to do it.  
  
The text was garbled, but readable. But was it understandable?  
  
Barely, but he had every man working on it and it was almost finished.  
So far all he had was a human with unknown vampire heritage, most  
likely a girl between 13 and 20. Even though it was very little to go  
on he had the FBI at his fingertips and he was going all the way. He  
wanted power, and what Vamist wants Vamist gets.  
  
Blade arrived at the destination early to set-up for a stakeout. He  
needed something to do and something was better than nothing even if it  
was a dead end. Oh well, at least he might get into some action here,  
especially if it where really a vampire operation.  
  
Night came and passed, Blade had decided to leave when he saw  
something, a girl of about fifteen leaving the house, maybe it was a  
day job? Either way he wasn't going to sit around here. As he was  
getting in his car he heard a scream and turned around to see the girl  
surrounded by vampires. (a/n: Its early morning in winter and its dark  
out.) This wasn't a robbery, this was a kidnapping.


	3. And so it Began

I own Blade about as much as I own Jade. Listens to mysterious voice WHAT!?! DAMN!! Sigh, never mind, I don't own Blade. TT I will though, I will.  
  
Blood ties  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Blade raced to the scene to find the girl flat on her back kicking at the attackers with everything she had. She had discarded her backpack in an effort to run away but they had caught up with her and now she was doing not a bad job of defending herself but she needed help and Blade was itching for a fight so he stepped in.  
  
"We can do this the easy way, or we can do this the hard way" he said, knowing that there was only one way he was going to let them off, if they where dead.  
  
A few of the vampires slinked off into the shadows, while the others continued their attack. Blade stepped in and killed a few dozen before making it to the child.  
  
She was still fighting strong when she got hit in the stomach. She slowly curled over and fell to the ground. 'At least she hasn't been bitten yet,' but he knew that would not last long so he stepped in slaughtered a few more, getting to the girl before anything irreversible happened. 'Now to get out of here,' Blade said as he beat them off. The vampires started to back off, what? Vampires don't surrender. Then he saw it. The sun had come up and was sneaking across the horizon. The remaining vampires burned around him as the sun touched their pale skin.  
  
Now, what about the girl? She was definitely the target for this one. He would take her back to Whistler's until later when she recovered. His timing could have been better though because the little bitch had apparently recovered and was kicking at Blade with all she had, which of course earned her a blow to the head that rendered her unconscious.

"YOU LET HER GO?!" Yelled Vamist outraged that his team had let this jewel slip out of his fingers.  
  
"Sorry sir, it was Blade, he staked out the house, we-"  
  
"I DON'T CARE IF BLADE WAS THERE. I WANT THAT GIRL!"  
  
"Yes sir, we have our best researchers on it right now sir, you needn't worry si-"  
  
"WLL GET DOWN THERE NOW! AND DON'T COME BACK UNTILL YOU FIND HER!" dismissing his servant. How could they let her go? After he had found out so much, and even gave them an address to search at! But how did Blade get in on it? Some one must have spilled in hopes of being spared. He hated underlings that where unloyal to their masters. At least the researchers where doing an acceptable job, but they where mostly computers with AI! "I pay good money to the best, and look at what I get." sigh, this does not bode well.

Jade woke up to unbelievable pain, she was about to moan when she sealed her mouth shut. This isn't her room. Uh-oh, not good. How exactly did she get here?  
  
flashback  
  
"Bye mom!" "Bye honey! Hope you have a good day at school!" "Bye!" She shut the door and started off to school, praying that she had a sub that day who had no idea what they doing, maybe Ricky would work his magic and get her so confused that there would be no work! Heh, she could dream, but she knew that her teacher would never pull a sick day. Oh well.  
  
She had about reached the end of her street when she noticed that things had gotten quiet, she hurried her pace and kept going, watching her back as she went.  
  
She saw it coming, and managed to duck a blow from the side as someone jumped off the roof towards her. Jumped off the roof? How is that-? She pondered, but not for long since she had to duck another blow as ran for it. Shit! They where caching up! What? How? In last efforts she dropped her bag and jacket and made a run for it home. THEY WHERE STILL CACHING UP? Ohhhhh-kaaayyy, this was so not her day. They still caught up AND PASSED?!?! THEY WHERE IN THE WAY!!! She saw nothing left to lose since her way home was blocked; she stopped and stood her ground. She wouldn't make it home and she wouldn't make it fighting but that was her last option. She had to go for it.  
  
Big mistake.  
  
There was--WHAT!?!?! I'm dead, I'm soooo dead. At least eighty super-human freaks. She let out a long list of choice words and random prayers, 'well,' she thought, 'another girl on the 'missing persons' list, I am so dead, sorry mom, sorry dad, sorry for not listening about taking shortcuts in life and especially about on the way to school.'  
  
They attacked, she had taken those self-defence lessons, she would thank dad if she lived but now she had to make it home. Damn  
  
She saw it coming, it was in slow motion but she couldn't stop it. It hit her stomach and she was down. That's it, she thought, I'm dead, I'm so dead. Then, they stopped. They backed away, she felt herself being picked up, oh no you don't; she struggled to escape her captor and escape, but got a heavy blow to the head instead.  
  
Then it went Black.  
  
End Flashback  
  
Ugh, she got up slowly to find her arm bandaged and gauzed; it hurts so much, silently whining to herself. Now then where am I and how am I gonna get home? Finally deciding to get up and find her way out, she sat up and looked around the room. Sigh, how's she gonna get out of this one? Who where those freaks? She wasn't the best student but she didn't have anyone wanting to kill her, what's their problem with me?  
  
She slowly padded down the stairs. One thing she was good at was sneaking, her father had taught her to pick locks and she could take your wallet and your watch without you knowing. She regularly snuck food without being noticed, this was child's play.  
  
She made it down stairs when she saw them, an old man and a young black guy, it was the black man that had taken her, but the old man was a mystery. They where talking, about what she didn't know but she didn't care, she hid behind one of the numerous shelving sets and watched. She read their faces for any sign that they knew where she was, they knew. She froze.  
  
Damn.  
  
She made a break for it, successfully dodging shelves and clutter as she ran for the exit.  
  
DAMN!  
  
There was a fence over her exit, A FRICKEN' FENCE OVER HER EXIT!  
  
She ran into the fence and started to climb, she reached the top when she swore again.  
  
Barbwire, damn.  
  
They SO didn't want anyone out.  
  
She looked around, the old guy was below and the other was just daring her to jump over.  
  
Damn.  
  
She climbed down. 


	4. Who the hell are you and Why exactly am ...

Hi! I'm sorry I haven't updated but I blame the lack of reviews! If I get encouraging reviews it puts me in a mood to write! Also this is not my first story but the other one has about 4 chapters and hasn't been typed up yet so it's the first one seen by anyone but me! Any questions? Comments? Support? Constructive Criticism? Review! Please note that I REFUSE to post a chapter that is less than 3 pages long, unless it just screams "End me here!!" Apologies that this sounds so much like the movie, but I gotta get the basic point across and the info around, I'm trying to make this original but some things have to be said. Disclaimer: I don't own Blade, Blade 2, or any characters that regularly occur in Blade 1/2, yet.....   
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Blood ties  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Jade could not believe her ears, Vampires? But after what she had seen she had no choice. What struck her the hardest was the fact that her family was probably already dead, or worse. She had never known her father, he had abused her mother so she fled with the children across the border from Canada to the US, that being her, Jade, her little brother, and her unborn sister, just to realize where they probably where now made her heart stop, she was shaken but hid it well, never breaking eye contact with the man in front of her, Whistler.  
  
"They lost you so they'd be after yer' family, won't do them much good though, they probably know that you're with us," He explained  
  
"Us?"  
  
"Me and Blade over there, we make up the majority of the resistance, we and a few others hold vampirism off the human race, but we can't save everyone." He continued, "They're everywhere, and they don't only come out at night,"  
  
"Aren't vampires afraid of the light?"  
  
"The real ones yes, but they have human followers,"  
  
"What do you mean?" She quizzed, "Why would humans follow vampires of their own will?"  
  
"In hopes of getting either bitten or spared, it's the power over others that drive them to slavery,"  
  
Whistler continued to explain it to Jade, she was both shocked and amazed, and especially when she heard that she wasn't aloud to leave.  
  
"WHAT?! WHY NOT!?"  
  
"They're after you, if you didn't notice they didn't bite you when they caught you, there for they probably want you, and what they need we don't give them,"  
  
Jade didn't know what to think, not being allowed to leave? She couldn't go home? All she wanted was to curl up in her bed and wake up, but she couldn't even leave! This guy is worse than mom!  
  
"In the meantime," he told her, "You'll be staying here, you can have Blade's room-god knows how much he sleeps, there's a bed and table but I don't suggest you touch anything, if you enjoy having fingers."  
  
Jade went upstairs in silent shock, what am I gonna do? She asked herself, I'm stuck here with two old guys I don't even know! How the hell am I supposed to go to school if I can't even leave? Mom, I miss you, I miss you to Sara, and I even miss Jared!  
  
She flopped onto "her" bed, a habit her mother had always hated, were where they now? She wouldn't be surprised if her brother, Jared had always been a vampire, but Mom? She had never felt so alone, her family! Max was probably dead, dogs most likely weren't on the top of the list as "new recruits", but her mom and siblings, she just couldn't get over it, they had always been close but now...  
  
She curled up in a ball under the sheets, wishing with all she had that it would all go away and that she'd wake up in her bed. Even a Monday morning would be welcome as long as she could see them all again, completely understanding that she probably would not, ever, and if she ever did she would wish she hadn't. Her mind raced, thoughts of her friends, teachers, and even enemies ran through her mind, as she softly fell into the night.  
  
,.=""=.,,.=""=., ---lots 'o fun  
  
"What should we do now?" asked Whistler

"Aren't you the one with the plans?" Blade replied,

"Well she can't stay here forever, and I 'aint raising no teenager, she needs a home." He thought for a second, "Would Karen still be alive?"

"Worth a look," Blade replied, "I'll go in the morning, for now I need to check something,"

"Right, and if you come across any vampires messangers, you know we need them" There was silence as Blade walked off, night had fallen and he was anxious to get going. Whistler remained where he was, polishing and fine-tuning guns and knives, It was nearly morning when he finally went upstairs and went to bed.  
  
,.='""'=.,,.='""'=.,  
  
Blade traveled in his car to a well-known club, what was different here was that it was exclusive, very exclusive, species exclusive, as in vampires only.  
  
He had raided this one several times, but it always seemed to come back.  
  
What fun.  
  
He entered through the front doors, guns blazing, taking down the guards and any random vampires who where lingering in the entrance, he had been here before and noticed something new, Fresh blood. He could smell it from here, fresh human blood.  
  
He had not had his serum yet.  
  
It hit him like a wave, coupled with the thirst a horde of vampires attacked, he shook off the thirst for the time being and concentrated on the job at hand, the fight.  
  
He pulled out his sword and stopped the countdown, then walked through the crowd, slicing anyone who stopped him until he made it upstage, where he pulled out his guns,  
  
"Ok everyone this is a shootout, please stay where you are while I..." he trailed off as he put away his sword and pulled out his guns, firing in a circle around him hitting every vampire to close as the crowd emptied out of the club. Blade walked forward, off the stage and into the commotion, switching guns as his where empty and continuing to fire into the crowd, and at the guards that tried to stop him. Whoever owned this club had a lot of money and very little brains, every time he came in here it seemed that the guards where no better trained or supplied.  
  
It was really too easy.  
  
He continued firing around the room, quickly remembering to leave a few stragglers to interrogate later. Hmmm, he thought to himself, who...? He spotted a few running for the door and he spotted their glyphs, he couldn't tell from the distance but he went for them, something was better than nothing.  
  
He caught up with them outside in the dark, they put up a fight but not nearly one that could stand up to him.  
  
"Well well, what do we have here?" He read the marks, "Vamist huh, well tell me what you know,"  
  
"Go to hell," the vampire spat, "Is that so..." Blade replied, he unsheathed his sword and cut, ever so slowly, into his back, "Aaaarrrh!!" He yelled, "He has plans to bring the vampire race to new heights! He will not be stopped!" "Really, and what would these plans be?" he said as he dug his sword deeper into the flesh, "Arrhrraaaaahhhh!" he screamed, panting he replied "He found a-a prophecy, one that will change the fate of the world!" "What is this prophecy...?" "I don't know! ARRRGH! I DON'T KNOW!!" He screamed, pleading for his life, "I'm just a servant, he doesn't tell anyone his plans!! All I know is that a child is involved! Please, I have a family, I beg you..." He continued pleading but Blade wasn't listening, a child? Maybe Jade had more of a purpose? By now he had learned that things foretold in the scrolls where to be taken seriously, by god he hated prophecies, they always found a way of coming through in one form or another. He looked at the man, he was pleading for his life in one forum or another. "Please! No! I have children and a wife! My family! Please don't..." Blade thought, so did I, and so did Jade. He struck with his sword, and a lifeless corps fell.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Whoa, dark chappy, but I have the next one planed out.

Thanx to Strawberry Nightmare for the help and reviews!


End file.
